familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Daniel Robertson (1748-1810)
__TOC__ Personal facts *Sex : Male *Born: at Perth, Scotland *Died: 1810 at Christian County, Kentucky *Occupation: Family Parents *Father: Alexander Robertson (c1725-1791) *Mother: Margaret Mearns (1719-?) Siblings Spouse *Name: Nancy Agnes ? (c1761-1826) *Children: **John Robertson (1777-1832) **Sarah Agnes Robertson (1782-1845) **William Robertson (1786-1867) **Thomas Robertson **Nancy Robertson **Malcolm Robertson (1798-1892) **Alexander Robertson (c1790-bef1892) **Rachel Robertson (c1792-1846) **Hugh Robertson (c1794-bef1892) **Mary Robertson (c1800-bef1892) **Nathan Robertson (c1801-?) **Joel Robertson (c1803-?) Notes *Daniel came to America sometime in the mid 1700s. He later resided in Bedford County, Virginia where he was a member of the Peaks of Otter Presbyterian Church in 1774. Daniel married an Indian maiden. Although no marriage record has been found, family tradition has it that her Indian name was "Little Flower" but Daniel called her Nancy Agnes (Aggathy). - George Baxter *During the Revolutionary War Daniel enlisted in the Virginia Continental Line in April 1777. He served with various regiments including the 11th Virginia Regiment, Captain James Calderwood's Company. Daniel was Private in Calderwood's Company and during engagements with the enemy, was assigned to the artillery. During the war Daniel was quartered at various locations including Fort Clinton, New York, and Valley Forge, Pennsylvania. - George Baxter *In June 1778, Daniel was wounded at the Battle of Monmouth, Monmouth, New Jersey and was treated for his wounds at the Red Brick Hospital in Reading, Pennsylvania. Diseases such as typhoid, dysentery and pneumonia were common in the war camps and Daniel was ill for 6 months and treated at a hospital in Yellow Springs. Chester County, Pennsylvania. Daniel's pay was 6 and 2/3 dollars per month. It was the practice of Bedford County to pay an allowance to the wives of soldiers and Aggathy received an allowance of 3 barrels of corn and 100 pounds of pork for herself and her 3 children. - George Baxter *For service during the war, Daniel received a land military warrant for 200 acres. Warrants were authorizations for a survey to be done and these warrants could be sold, traded or reassigned. Daniel sold his warrant and moved his young family to Moore County, North Carolina before 1786. In Moore County, Daniel and Agnes raised a family of 13 children of which 12 are known by name. Their names were John, Sarah Agnes (aka:Sallie), William, Thomas, Nancy, Malcolm, Alexander, Rachel, Nathan, Hugh, Joel, and Mary. Child number 13 may have been named Daniel, as this name was found on the 1815 Moore County Tax list. There were few records available in Moore County, other than it was reported that Daniel served on jury duty 4 times. - George Baxter *In 1807, Daniel purchased a land grant certificate for 200 acres. With this certificate he moved his family to Christian County, Kentucky. For some reason he and his family returned to Moore County in 1810. Family speculation has it that Daniel died on the return trip back to Kentucky and was buried along side the road. No cemetery records have been found to date. Agnes and her children continued on to Christian County where they reestablished residence by December 1810. - George Baxter References Contributors Will 04:30, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Category:Non-SMW people articles